1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sputtering method in which a pulse-like DC voltage is applied, a film-deposition method by sputtering, an apparatus for obtaining sputtering and a power processing portion for sputtering.
2. Discussion of Background
A cathode for DC sputtering (hereinbelow, referred to as sputtering) can not be used for forming a film of high quality at a high deposition rate unless a problem of abnormal discharge is overcome.
Various causes are considered concerning the abnormal discharge occurring around the cathode (hereinbelow, referred to as arcing). As one of the causes, electric charges are accumulated on a small insulating substance, which is deposited or grown on the surface of a target material, and the electric charges cause arcing to a potentially opposite site, e.g. a substrate on which a film is to be formed, an anode electrode, the inner wall of a vacuum chamber or the surface of the target.
The arcing occurs frequently in a case that an insulating film is produced from a conductive target material by reactive sputtering. When the arcing is generated, arcing energy concentrates locally to a portion of the target surface in a reactive gas atmosphere, this forming an insulation or insulations, whereby the arcing happens frequently in a series. Accordingly, a stable glow discharge effective to sputtering can not be maintained; a sputtering rate becomes unstable and the production of films of uniform quality is impossible. Occasionally, a substrate on which a film is formed is damaged by arcing, or a mechanical component constituting a cathode or a target material or a cathode is molten by arcing.
In order to avoid the above-mentioned disadvantage, a method of using electric power of a high frequency such as 13.56 MHz has been used.
Recently, a technique of preventing arcing by using a waveform proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 148644/1993 and 331634/1993 or using a device to obtain such waveform (the device is commercialized as SPARC-LE by Advanced Energy in U.S.A. Namely, the waveform having a frequency of several kHz which is comparable to the effect obtained by a discharge in 13.56 MHz by applying a pulse-like positive electric potential of about 5 .mu.s-10 .mu.s is applied in a periodic cycle to a cathode so that positive electric charges accumulated on a small insulating substance, which is deposited or grown on the surface of a target material are neutralized by attracting electrons in plasma.
Recently, another technique of neutralization of a potential difference on the target surface has been developed as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,546. Namely, an alternating current having an intermediate frequency such as several tens kHz is applied to a pair of closely disposed cathodes to ignite glow discharges between the two cathodes alternately. In this case, when the electric potential of the cathodes is negative, sputtering is conducted, and when the electric potential is positive, positive electric charges accumulated on a small insulating substance, which is deposited or grown on the surface of a target material are neutralized by attracting electrons in plasma.
The sputtering method using a radio frequency power source having 13.56 MHz is believed to suppress arcing because an insulation can be sputtered. However, it is difficult to form a sputtering apparatus using a radio frequency power source of 13.56 MHz because a power source having an output of 10 kW or more is large and expensive, and an impedance-matching circuit of high voltage and large current is needed.
A sputtering method wherein DC power is used to apply a positive potential intermittently and the power is intermittently off is a useful technique because a potential difference on the target surface can be neutralized and the generation of arcing at the initial stage can be suppressed. Thus, the generation of arcing could be effectively suppressed in comparison with the ordinary DC sputtering method. However, this method has no ability of sputtering an insulating substance unlike the sputtering method using 13.56 MHz, and accordingly, arcing occurs when a continuous discharge is conducted for a long time. When the arcing is generated, discharge energy concentrates locally on the target surface in a reactive gas atmosphere, which further forms an insulation or insulations and results in arcing frequently in a series.
Namely, the neutralization of potential difference on the target surface by applying a positive voltage or 0 voltage intermittently is effective only to a small insulating substance accumulated with a small amount of electric charges if the application time of positive voltage or 0 voltage is short. Accordingly, it is impossible to obtain complete neutralization of an insulating substance accumulated with a large amount of electric charges by sputtering for a long time or of an insulating substance having a large amount of electric charges produced by arcing, with use of a simple intermittent DC power.
In the sputtering method of applying an alternating current to the two closely disposed cathodes, an alternating current of several tens kHz is used. Accordingly, it can be said that this method uses the same principle as the sputtering method with use of the before-mentioned intermittent DC power, i.e. a potential difference on the target surface is neutralized. Further, in this method, the same electrode is used as a cathode and an anode. Accordingly, there is an advantage that when the electrode is used as a cathode, the surface of it is sputtered and cleaned, and when it is used as an anode, the surface is always cleaned whereby a continuous discharge can be stably carried out for a long time. However, this method requires the two closely disposed cathodes and an AC power source of several tens kHz. Accordingly, it is impossible to suppress arcing and stabilize a normal discharge in a simple manner with use of a currently used DC sputtering apparatus.
As another cause of the occurrence of arcing, when a target material is eroded by sputtering, minute protrusions appear in the surface of the target material depending on the kind of material. An electric field concentrates to the protrusions whereby arcing occurs at a local portion. Accordingly, the composition of the target material is changed whereby a portion having a different sputtering yield may appear and uniform sputtering of target surface can not be obtained.
In particular, when an ITO (indium-tin-oxide) film is to be produced by the sputtering method, and when an ITO target or an IT (indium-tin) target is used, indium oxide which is believed to be sub oxide, or a large number of minute black protrusions (hereinbelow, referred to as nodules), are produced on the target surface during continuous sputtering, and the deposition rate of the ITO film is gradually decreased. Further, the arcing frequently occurs, whereby small pieces of the target material scattering by the arcing deposit on the substrate to reduce the quality of the ITO film.
As a common technique to remove the protrusions formed by the erosion of the target is to physically remove them by causing a discharge in ar inert gas atmosphere such as Ar gas, i.e. sputter-etching.
Further, when the ITO target is used, a method of removing the nodules by a discharge in a N.sub.2 gas atmosphere is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 293767/1992.
However, the above-mentioned methods are only effective under the condition that a vacuum chamber is maintained vacuum after the nodules have been formed, and they can not suppress the occurrence of arcing and can not realize a method of a long time stably discharge.
As another technique, there is a method of improving the surface condition of the target formed by the erosion of the target, by increasing the density of a target material of ITO in sintering. However, this method pushes up the cost of the target material and effect can not be expected.
As another technique, there is a method of increasing the density of power at the sputtering to change the erosion of the target. When the density of power is simply increased, the frequency of occurrence of arcing increases and a discharge energy of arcing also increases. So, this method increases adverse effects of the arcing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sputtering method, a film-deposition method by sputtering, an apparatus for obtaining sputtering and a power processing portion for sputtering whereby arcing is effectively controlled and a larger power can be supplied quickly to deposit a film of high quality with high deposition rate for a long time.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a sputtering method, a film-forming method by sputtering and an apparatus for sputtering and a power processing part for sputtering wherein the negative voltage is intermittently applied so that a time during which the negative voltage is not applied includes a time during which the voltage is controlled to be zero volt in a range of from 10 .mu.s to 10 ms, and the zero voltage time is equal to or longer than the time required by one arcing from its generation to extinction.
It is possible in principle to realize the above-mentioned methods, apparatus and the power processing portion of the present invention with use of an ordinary DC power source if such a function that the arcing at the initial stage is detected-to quickly stop the output and the output is again produced after the passing of the time of the extinction of arcing, is added to a DC power source. However, when a detection circuit of arcing is actually installed in the power source, it is necessary to detect through a power source cable an abnormal condition of current or voltage supplied from the positive pole to the negative pole by the power source.
Such method of detection can only detect arcing between the cathode electrode as a target material and the anode electrode disposed near the target material. However, a slight arcing at the initial stage which starts on the surface of the cathode material can not be detected because the slight arcing is filtered by the impedance of the power source cable and the circuit constant of the power source circuit. Namely, only a relatively large arcing which is produced as a result of the slight arcing at the initial stage can be detected.
Since the time of extinction of the relatively large arcing between the cathode and anode is in the order of ms, it is necessary to stop the output from the power source for more than several ms. Further, since the size of an insulation formed on the surface of the target material at the time of generation of arcing already becomes large, the arcing occurs frequently. Accordingly, an abnormal state of output is detected from the DC power source, the shut-off of several ms is repeated, and it is very difficult to continue the normal sputtering operation.
For the above-mentioned reasons, the slight arcing can not be detected in a case that the ordinary DC power source is used for sputtering, and there will be a problem such that the shutting-off of more than several ms is repeated when a large arcing occurring subsequent to the slight arcing takes place.